1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductive ceramic composition for a semiconductive ceramic capacitor, and more particularly to a semiconductive ceramic composition suitable for use for manufacturing of a reduction and reoxidation type semiconductive ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductive ceramic capacitor serving as a passive electronic circuit element is generally classified into two types or a boundary-layer type and a surface-layer type. The boundary-layer type semiconductive ceramic capacitor includes a boundary insulation type one and the surface-layer type semiconductive ceramic capacitor includes a barrier-layer type one and a reduction reoxidation type one.
The semiconductive ceramic capacitor, particularly, reduction reoxidation type semiconductive ceramic capacitor generally has a disadvantage that an increase in unit area capacity expressed at uF/cm.sup.2 causes a significant decrease in breakdown voltage, resulting in an increase in dielectric loss and/or deterioration of temperature characteristics.